playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Venage237/Top 10 Kanto Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution
Ever since Pokémon introduced us gamers with Generation Six as well as the concept of Mega Evolution, fans have been wishing, and demanding Nintendo to make more Mega Evolutions. There are even some fans that actually create fan arts of new Mega Evolutions they would like to exist. And because at least six Pokémon have already been confirmed to acquire Mega Evolutions for Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, (which makes it about total of about 35 Pokémon with Mega Evolutions thus far,) I've decided to create my personal list of the Top 10 Kanto Pokémon That Need a Mega Evolution. For this list there's really only two rules; no Pokémon that were introduced outside of Gen 1, and no Pokémon that already have a Mega Evolution and have been confirmed to acquire a Mega Evolution. Number 10 Number 10 is tie between two Pokémon that are in the same evolution; Pikachu and Raichu. Pikachu Now people are probably going to ask, "Why Pikachu? It's not fully evolved. Only Fully Evolve and Pokémon who can't evolve can Mega Evolve." Well that maybe true, but the main reason is because of Ash's Pikachu in the anime. He refuses to evolve into Raichu and wants to continue battling as a Pikachu. And since the Pokémon that can Mega Evolve returns back to it's previous state after the battle is over, that would mean that Pikachu will remain as a Pikachu. For me personality, if Pikachu does Mega Evolve, it should get two Mega Evolutions; Mega Pikachu X and Mega Pikachu Y. Mega Pikachu X For Mega Pikachu X, it should little bigger to about 2'00", and appear to be more sleeker. Electricity will discharge on both sides, almost resembling wings. The ears gain spiky black fur as well as black fur on it's arms and legs. The tail will become jagged and black fur with cover the end of the tail. Pikachu's typing should also change from a pure Electric type, to a Electric/Flying Type. Now here's where things get more interesting; normally, when a Pokémon Mega Evolves, they usually get an overall base stat increase by 100, but in Pikachu's case, it should get an overall stat increase by 200, making it's stats go from 320, to 520. All of Pikachu's stat would increase, but it's Attack and Speed should be increased dramatically, with an increase with Mega Pikachu X's Special Attack. It should also keep the ability Static. This Mega Evolved form of Pikachu sort of pays homage towards the Pikchus that somehow know the move Fly. Mega Pikachu Y As for Mega Pikachu Y, it should increase it's height to 2'00", and become a bit more sleeker much like Mega Pikachu X. However, in his form, Mega Pikachu Y's tail become a little longer and the end of the tail becomes more rounded almost resembling a surfboard. Pikachu is standing on it's tail much like a surfboard. Fins grow on Mega Pikachu's arms and a dorsal fin grows on Mega Pikachu's back. It's eyes become sea blue and it's ears are pointing down. Much like Mega Pikachu X, Mega Pikachu Y's typing should change. But instead of a Electric/Flying type, Mega Pikachu Y becomes a Electric/Water type Pokémon. Also, much like Mega Pikachu X's stat increase, Mega Pikachu Y's stats increase from 320 to 520, but the difference is that Mega Pikachu Y will have a dramatic increase with it's Special Attack and Speed, with a increase of it's Attack. Mega Pikachu keep the ability Static. This Mega Evolved form of Pikachu sort of pays homage towards the Pikchus that somehow know the move Surf. Raichu As for Raichu, Raichu should get a Mega Evolution as well. But if Pikachu did somehow get a Mega Evolution, though I highly doubt it will happen, Raichu may not get a Mega Evolution. As for Raichu's Mega Evolution, Mega Raichu should gat a minor change. It should grow a gray puff that greatly resembles a storm cloud around it's neck. A second identical tail grows out and each tail are constantly generating electricity. The lightning bolt on the tails are longer, and larger. The brown markings on it's back alter from stripes into electric shape and change into a yellow color. And the ears are gain a third jag in the middle of each ear. Mega Raichu's stats should increase from 485 to 585. The primary stats that should be increase are Mega Raichu's Speed and Special Attack, with a little both of Raichu's Defense and Special Defense getting an increase as well. Mega Raichu should keep it's typing as a pure Electric type, but gain a new ability to what I like to call; Charged Up. Charged Up allows all of Mega Raichu's electric type moves to deal normal damage to Ground-Type Pokémon. Number 9 I have a question, if Alakazam and Gengar got Mega Evolutions, then why didn't Machamp and Golem? Yeah I know it's another tie, but both Machamp and Golem were two of my favorite Pokémon in Gen 1, and they still are to this day, and much like Alakazam and Gengar, the player needed to link traded with a specific Pokémon (, Machoke and Graveler), in order to acquire them, so I feel like I had to put them together. Plus, according to what I've heard, Machamp and Alakazam has classified as rival. Machamp If Machamp should get a Mega Evolution, it should get a minor change. Machamp gains a extra pair of arms, making it a grand total of six arms. It's body should have some armor on certain body parts, the belt on Mega Machamp get larger almost resembling a WWE Champion belt, and Mega Machamp gets an increase in muscle mass. For typing, Machamp should change from a pure Fighting-Type Pokémon to a Fighting/Steel-Type Pokémon. It's Overall stats increase from 505 to 605. Machamp's Attack should get a dramatic increase, along with it's Defense and Special Defense getting increased, but at the cost of some of it's speed. It's Speed goes down from 55 to 45. Machamp should also gain a new ability known as Overconfidence. Overconfidence randomly increase Mega Machamp's stat by 1 if it's hit by a physical damaging move that's not very effective, but lowers a random stat by 1 if Mega Machamp misses with a physical move. Golem Here's another Pokémon that should get a minor change if it gets a Mega Evolution; Golem. Mega Golem skin tone changes from a brown to a dark grayish. Magma appears and flows around the ridges on Mega Golem's rock body, which gives Mega Golem a meteor-like appearance. And three small spikes appear on Mega Golem's head. Mega Golem's typing should change as well; from a Rock/Ground Type to a Rock/Fire Type Pokémon. Mega Golem's Overall Stats should also increase from 495 to 595. Almost of all of Mega Golem's stat should be increase, mainly Attack and Defense, basically making it a living tank. The only stat that doesn't change is it's HP. However, because it's basically a living tank, Mega Golem will have the speed of a tank, in other word, Mega Golem loses a lot of speed, from 45 to 25. Mega Golem should also gain a new ability I like to call Eruptor. Eruptor causes the Pokémon to automatically use Explosion should the Pokémon faint, even if the Pokémon doesn't know Self-Destruct or Explosion, however this version of Explosion is classified as a Fire-type move. Number 8 OK, nor more ties Here's another one of my favorite Pokémon from Gen 1; Rapidash. Ever since I was a kid, Rapidash always interested me. Maybe it's because I like the concept of majestic horses like the Pegasus. Speaking of Pegasus, that pretty much what I think Mega Rapidash should resemble. Mega Rapidash becomes a lot bigger from 5'07" to about 7'05". It's skin color changes from a yellowish color to a golden color. Mega Rapidash's fiery mane, tail and the fire on it's hooves become larger, and the hooves are engulfed in fire, with flames coming out of the sides of it's mouth. The horn on it's head become longer and greatly resemble a drill. It also grown large wings engulfed in flames which are capable of flying. Now here's where I have a bit of a problem; I'm not 100% sure if I want Mega Rapidash to be either a pure Fire Type Pokémon with the ability Levitate, or a dual Fire/Flying type Pokémon with a new ability I like to call; Sharp Horn. Sharp Horn increases all Horn-related moves including Poison Jab by 50%. Basically it's a lot like the ability Strong Jaw Either way, I believe that both typing and ability combinations can work. Mega Rapidash's stats increase from 500 to 600, with it's Attack, Special Attack, and Speed get a major increase. Number 7 Does anyone remember the move Pay Day? The move that gives the user money equal to half of the Pokémon's level every time one uses it, if one was victorious and any battle? It such a shame because I actually like using that move to make a huge sum of money. You may be asking why I'm bring this up. Well that because number 7 is Persian. Now Persian may not be able to learn Pay Day, but it's pre-evolution, Meowth can. So by teaching Meowth the move Pay Day and then evolving it, Persian ends up learning Pay Day. Now Meowth is technically more popular that Persian, but personally, I prefer Persian over Meowth. Anyway for Mega Persian, It's appearance should change drastically. Mega Persian should have the physical appearance of one of those Japanese cat statues, while at the same time maintaining some of Persian's designs like the jewel on it's head, however the jewel now greatly resembles a ruby. The whiskers are longer and the tail gains a spike at the tip. It carries a giant coin that greatly resembles a Amulet Coin, as it greedily holds onto it. Mega Persian should also maintain it's pure Normal Type. It overall stats increase from 440 to 540, with it's Defense, and Speed getting a major increase, with it's Attack getting a small increase as well. It should also gain a new ability I like to call; Greedy. Greedy triples the amount of money one wins after a Pokémon Battle or after using Pay Day or both. Greedy may increase the amount of money one wins, if another Pokémon in the party is holding an Amulet Coin, Luck Incense, or if two other Pokémon caring both at the same time. Number 6 Here's another question, if Mewtwo got two Mega Evolutions, why didn't Mew get a Mega Evolution? And yes, I'm well aware that Mewtwo is technically the more popular of the two Legendary Pokémon, but Mew needs to find some way to defend itself when it goes up against Mega Mewtwo X and Mega Mewtwo Y. For Mega Mew's design, it should get a major change. Mega Mew should gain a large bow on it's back. Mega Mew's chest and tail should change in a design of a DNA helix, since is said to be the origin of "all" Pokémon. Mega Mew's skin color should also change from the color pink to white with it's hands, feet and tail acquiring a purple color scheme, making it greatly resemble Mewtwo. Mega Mew should remain as a pure Psychic Type. It's overall stat increase from 600 to 700, with all of it's stats are increased evenly. It's should also gain a new ability I like to call; Adapter. Adapter instantly changes Mega Mew's type into another type that's best suited to battle it's opponent (Example: Mega Mew battles a Camerupt, Mega Mew becomes a pure Water Type). Adapter can only be used when Mew Mega Evolves. Once uses, Mega Mew remains as the type, or types depending on the situation, until either the battle ends, or Mega Mew faints. Number 5 Hmmmmmmm..... Cubone has a rather depressing story, but if only there was some way to make Cubone even more miserable. Well, it's Pokédex entrée is pretty depressing about it losing it's mother and wearing it's mother's skull to honor her death. But there must be some way to make it more depressed. But I wonder how? OH, I KNOW! Let's give Marowak a Mega Evolution! That outta do it. (Good God that was a bit cruel.) But in all seriousness, Marowak easily deserves a Mega Evolution. When Marowak Mega Evolves into Mega Marowak it should have minor changes, while at the same time major changes. Mega Marowak loses it's legs and replaces them with a dark purple ghostly vapor. Mega Marowak's tail gets a little longer with a ghostly flame at the tip. Mega Marowak also gains three large spikes on it's back and it grows long, skinny fingers. The bone that Mega Marowak carries becomes longer and the tips are engulfed in a ghostly fire. The skull that Marowak wears becomes larger and more jagged, razor sharp teeth, and Marowak's eyes have completely disappeared replacing them with nothing but a black void, with ghostly vapors flowing out of the sockets, and tears flowing down the skull. Mega Marowak's typing should also change from a pure Ground Type Pokémon, to a Ground/Ghost Type Pokémon. It's Overall stats increase from 425 to 525, with it's Speed, Defense and Attack are increase. Mega Marowak should also gain a new ability I'd like to call; True Horror. True Horror prevented the opponent from attacking the following turns, which is a homage when one encountered a Ghost in Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower. The only Pokémon that are unaffected by this ability are Ghost and Dark Type Pokémon and those with the abilities; Mold Breaker, Turboblaze, and Teravolt. Number 4 Now given the fact that there were only three Dragon Type Pokémon when Pokémon first came out, why didn't Dragonite get a Mega Evolution? When it comes to the love over Dragonite there are fans who love Dragonite because of how powerful it is, but then there are other who hate Dragonite mainly because it looks next to nothing like it's pre-evolution Dragonair. So why not make a Mega Evolution that mixes Dragonite's power with Dragonite returning back to a semi-similar design of Dragonair's appearance? Mega Dragonite's body should have a drastic change with it's physical appearance. It should gain a long and much more sleek increasing it's height from 7'03" to around 20'00", give or take a bit. Mega Dragonite's wing become enlarged and change from traditional dragon wings to wing with large, golden, majestic feathers. The skin color changes into a indigo color scheme. Mega Dragonite's arms and legs thin out, and the claws become longer and sharper. The head slims down and becomes longer with three small spikes popping at the end of nose, and large fin-like appendages on the side of it's head. Three blue pearls appear on Mega Dragonite's tail, and another blue pearl appears on Mega Dragonite's forehead. Mega Dragonite's typing should also be changed from a Dragon/Flying type back to a pure Dragon Type Pokémon, and acquire the ability Levitate. It's overall stats increase from 600 to 700, with it's Speed, Special Attack and Attack getting an increase in power. Number 3 You are under my power..... You will read to what have wrote..... You will listen as I mention that Hypno should get a Mega Evolution....... Now continue to read to what I have written about Mega Hypno's designs, stat increase, Typing and ability it may acquire.............................................................. If Hypno did get a Mega Evolution, it should acquire a huge change in it's physical appearance. Mega Hypno should gain a cloak that covers everything from the neck down, but one of it's hands are visibly shown. The cloak gains several markings including marking that resemble an eye, or Hypno's pendulum. Speaking of the pendulum, Mega Hypno loses the pendulum and large pendulum is floating, above Mega Hypno via Mega Hypno's psychic abilities. Mega Hypno's face gains a few purple marking around the eyes and, it's eyes have hypnotic swirls. Mega Hypno's typing should change from a pure Psychic Type, to a Psychic/Dark Type Pokémon. It's overall stats should increase from 483 to 583, with it's Special Attack, and Special Defense get a major increased. Mega Hypno should also gain a new ability I like to call Hypnotic Trance. Hypnotic Trance allows all of the Pokémon Moves that induce sleep is guaranteed to place the opponent to sleep. It can even put those with the abilities Vital Spirit and Insomnia to sleep. Number 2 Man I love traveling in the Pokémon regions. I especially love travel to sea, have a Pokémon use Surf, and travel to open oceans. I especially love traveling with Lapras Lapras is definitely a classic Pokémon as it's one of the few Pokémon that they player can acquire simply because you talk to a specific person. But while I do still love Lapras, I've thought that it needed something more. If Lapras did Mega Evolve, it should gain some small changes. Mega Lapras increases it's height from 8'02" to about 15'5", and increasing it's weight from 485lbs to nearing the 1000lbs, so it can carry more on it's back. The shell on it's back becomes larger with the blunt knobs getting longer and turn into spike, with the spike being able to retract. The neck grows longer with frills growing from the sides. The Ear-like appendages on the side of Mega Lapras' head, grow in size, straighten and flow down all the way to Mega Lapras' tail, which would allow travelers to grab on if the oceans get rough. The horn on Mega Lapras' head sharpens can turn into ice. The flippers grow larger and a hook made out of ice appear at the tip of each flipper. And for a small joke, tiny Flying Type Pokémon like Pidgey, Pidove ETC, ETC, arrive and land on Mega Lapras' back. Mega Lapras should also maintain it's Water/Ice typing. It's Overall stats should be increased from 535 to 635, with it's Defense, Special Defense and Special Attack getting a major increase. It should also gain a new ability I like to call; Forever Cold. Forever Cold allows Mega Lapras' Ice Type moves to deal normal damage against those that aren't very effective like Fire and Steel. Number 1 Number one, goes to the Pokémon with debatably the most disturbing Pokédex Entrées from Gen 1, all the way to Gen VI. It's also a sadly underrated Pokémon due to it's below average stats and terrible typing. Number one....... is Parasect. As I've stated, Parasect is sadly an underrated Pokémon due to it's stats and typing. But the main reason why I think Parasect should get a Mega Evolution is because of it's Pokédex Entrées. In nearly every entrée, it's been implied that the mushroom on Parasect's back is the real Pokémon, and that the bug is being leeched by that mushroom. So why give Parasect a Mega Evolution that further exploits the Pokédex Entrées? If Parasect did Mega Evolve, it should get a huge physical change. The mushroom on Mega Parasect's back would grow even larger, to the point where Mega Parasect's eyes are completely covered. The mushroom will also grow a few tiny mushrooms on it and an eye becomes visible, proving that the Mushroom is the real Pokémon. The claws grow larger, with roots growing around the claws. Two more legs grow out to add more support with Mega Parasect's body. Now here's where I have another problem; I want Mega Parasect to have it's original typing; Bug/Grass to change, but I'm not sure if I want Mega Parasect to be a Grass/Ghost Type Pokémon to show that the bug is dead, a Grass/Dark type, a Grass/Poison type, or a Bug/Poison type. If Mega Parasect did become a Grass/Ghost type it should gain a new ability I like to call; Dead Spores. Dead Spores causes all of Mega Parasect's stats to increase by one if Mega Parasect cause the opponent to faint via physical contact. If it's a Grass/Dark type, Mega Parasect should gain a new ability I like to call; Leecher. Leecher heals Mega Parasect's HP if it causes physical damage to the opponent. Mega Parasect would gain HP equal to half the damage it gives. If Mega Parasect becomes Grass/Poison type, it should the ability I like to call; Random Spores. Random Spores either Paralyzed the opponent, induces sleep, Poisons them, or cause the opponent to burn, if they cause physical damage to Mega Parasect. There's a 100% change for Random Spore to activate, and 25% chance of getting on of the four conditions. But the percentages are alter depending on the situation. Example: If Mega Parasect gets hit by a physical move by a Poison type Pokémon, then they won't get poisoned. Instead the percentages are changed; Paralyzation, Sleep, and Burn increase by 33.3%, but Poison is decreased to 0%. And if Mega Parasect becomes a Bug/Poison type, it should gain a new ability I like to call Poisoned Field. When Parasect Mega Evolves, it unleashes a field of poison. Those that in battle and/or join the battle are instantly Badly Poisoned. Only Poison type Pokémon, Steel Type Pokémon, those with the ability Immunity, and those that can be used in Sky Battles are immune to the poison. As for Mega Parasect's stat, it's overall stats should increase from 405 to 505. It's Defenses, Special Defenses should get a huge increase, along with it's Speed and Attack. See Also * Top 10 Johto Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution * Top 10 Hoenn Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution * Top 10 Sinnoh Pokémon that Need a Mega Evolution Category:Blog posts